While it is unclear as to when hinges were invented, numerous types of hinges are currently known in the art. In ancient times hinges were used to make massive objects, such as protective gates, moveable. These hinges were typically not available to the average homeowner, but they still provided them with the benefit of protection if their home was positioned behind the heavy hinged gate.
Through the centuries, hinges have been constructed from various types of metals including brass, bronze, iron and steel. They have also been constructed in various specialized configurations.
Currently, hinges provide us with security for our homes, convenience within our homes, and strength to move objects we normally could not move. Hinges are included in our doors, windows, cabinets, appliances and the like, which add convenience to our everyday lives.
While hinges have become ubiquitous in our everyday lives, there remains a need for new hinges that offer new applications and ease of use features in order to achieve acceptance by the end user. These hinges should be easily and quickly assembled using minimal hardware and requiring a minimal number of tools. Further, the hinges should not require excessive strength to assemble or include numerous component parts requiring assembly. Moreover, the hinge must assemble together in such a way so as not to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the assembled hinge.
Thus, the present invention provides a foldable hinge assembly which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art hinges. The foldable hinge assembly of the present invention not only provides for relative ease of assembly and few component parts, it also permits assembly without the need to remove a door from its frame.